This invention relates to storage systems, and more particularly to a high density storage arrangement in which a series of storage cabinets are mounted side-by-side, without aisles between adjacent cabinets, and in which the storage cabinets can be moved between an extended, access position and a retracted, storage position.
Conventional storage or shelving systems employ a number of storage cabinets which are placed onto a supporting surface such as a floor, with an aisle between adjacent cabinets so as to provide access to the front of each cabinet. This type of an arrangement is suitable for low density applications, since significant floor space is required for the aisles between adjacent cabinets.
High density storage systems place adjacent cabinets close together and eliminate the aisles between cabinets. In one type of system, the cabinets are movable on lateral tracks mounted in the supporting surface, so as to separate adjacent cabinets to form an aisle so as to provide access to the front of a desired one of the cabinets. Systems of this type typically utilize a number of carriages which are movably mounted to the tracks, and a number of storage cabinets are mounted to each carriage. This type of system greatly increases the efficiency of a given amount of storage space by eliminating the aisles between adjacent storage cabinets.
The above-described type of high density storage system is very suitable in situations where the storage space can accommodate a number of rows of storage cabinets, with each row being made up of a number of storage cabinets. In some applications, however, high density storage is required in spaces which cannot accommodate several cabinets in a row, or in spaces in which a large number of single cabinets are placed in a side-by-side relationship. To provide high density storage in such spaces, it is known to mount a storage cabinet to a structure which allows the cabinet to be moved between a retracted, storage position and an extended, access position. The storage cabinets are placed in a closely packed, side-by-side arrangement such that there is very little space between adjacent cabinets. To gain access to items stored on one of the cabinets, the cabinet is moved to its extended, access position in which the cabinet is moved outwardly relative to the adjacent cabinets, to provide access to the front of the cabinet. Movement of the cabinet between its retracted, storage position and its extended, access position is typically accomplished by applying a manual pull-out or push-in force to the desired cabinet.
Various arrangements are known to provide movement of the storage cabinets in systems of this type between the extended, access position and the retracted, storage position. Known systems incorporate a cantilever system in which the cabinet is suspended above the floor or other supporting surface as it is moved between its extended and retracted positions. These types of systems are satisfactory for storage areas which are carpeted, since maintaining the storage cabinet above the floor prevents damage to the floor covering when the cabinet is moved between its extended and retracted positions. While systems of this type are operable to move a storage cabinet between an extended and retracted position, they require a significant amount of structural strength and rigidity to support the cabinet in its extended position. Accordingly, the support components and the extension and retraction mechanism entail significant material and component costs.
In some applications, it is not necessary to maintain the storage cabinet off the floor when the cabinet is moved to its extended position, such as in environments where the floor is hard and uncovered, e.g. concrete or heavy duty tile, such as is found in archives, warehouses, storage rooms or other similar spaces. It is often desired to use a large number of extendible and retractable storage cabinets in areas of this type, and accordingly the expense of a cantilever type system is unnecessary since there is no floor covering involved.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a storage assembly which is movable between an extended and retracted position and which is supported on the floor or other supporting surface during such movement so as to eliminate the cost and complexity associated with cantilever-type extension and retraction mechanisms. It is another object of the invention to provide such a system which is relatively simple in its construction and components, and relatively easy to install. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system which adapts existing technology in order to simplify the components and cost involved in the manufacture and assembly of the system. A still further object of the invention is to provide such as a system which is capable of accommodating unevenness in the floor or other supporting surface as the cabinet is moved between its extended and retracted positions. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system which incorporates a unique and simple arrangement for mounting a storage cabinet to an extendible and retractable base. Yet another object of the invention is to provide such a system in which the storage cabinet is releasably retained in either the extended or retracted position so as to prevent inadvertent movement of the cabinet.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a storage assembly adapted for movement relative to a supporting surface between first and second positions includes a storage member and a guide assembly for guiding movement of the storage member between the first and second positions. The storage member includes a base at its lower end, and the base has a set of rotatable wheels for engagement with the supporting surface to provide movement of the storage member thereon. The guide assembly includes a mounting member adapted to be secured to the supporting surface, and an extendible and retractable guide mechanism interposed between the mounting member and the storage member base for guiding movement of the storage member. The storage member is preferably in the form of a cabinet releasably engaged with the base. The base preferably includes an upper wall and a pair of dependent side walls extending downwardly from the upper wall. The upper wall and side walls define an interior, and the set of rotatable wheels are in the form of at least one pair of spaced wheels, with each wheel being rotatably mounted to wheel mounting structure which is secured to an underside defined by the top wall of the base and located within the interior of the base. The extendible and retractable guide mechanism is preferably in the form of a telescoping slide arrangement interposed between the mounting member and the base. A mounting rail is secured to the mounting member and is engageable with the supporting surface, and the telescoping slide arrangement is preferably mounted to the mounting rail. The storage member and the base extend along a horizontal longitudinal axis, and the guide assembly is constructed and arranged to provide movement of the storage member and the base along the horizontal longitudinal axis of the storage member. The storage member is preferably in the form of a cabinet which opens in a direction transverse to its longitudinal axis. In this manner, the cabinet can be pulled out on the supporting surface to an extended position in which the front of the cabinet is accessible, and can then be pushed back to a storage position between a pair of adjacent cabinets when access to the cabinet is no longer required.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a storage member having a base located at its lower end is interconnected with a guide assembly for guiding movement of the storage member between first and second positions. The guide assembly includes an inner mounting member adapted to be secured to the supporting surface, and an axially telescoping slide assembly interposed between the inner mounting member and the storage member base. The telescoping slide assembly includes a fixed-position guide member mounted to and extending from the mounting member, and axially movable extension member interconnected with the guide member and the storage member base. The guide member and the extension member are operable to guide movement of the storage member between the first and second positions. The base preferably includes a set of rotatable wheels for engagement with the supporting surface to provide movement of the storage member between the first and second positions. The base is interconnected with the extension member by means of engagement structure interposed between the base and the extension member.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the invention, a storage assembly for movement on a supporting surface between first and second positions includes a storage member and a guide arrangement interconnected with the supporting surface. The storage member includes a base having a movable supporting arrangement engaged with the supporting surface for movably supporting the base on the supporting surface. Engagement structure is interposed between the base and the guide arrangement, and the engagement structure is constructed and arranged to accommodate relative vertical movement between the base and the guide arrangement as the base is moved between the first and second positions. The guide arrangement is preferably in the form of a fixed-position guide member interconnected with the supporting surface and an axially movable extension member interconnected with the fixed-position guide member and with the storage member base. The engagement structure is interconnected between the base and the extension member, and is preferably in the form of an opening associated with the base and an engagement member mounted to the extension member and extending into the opening. With this construction, the engagement member is vertically movable within the opening to accommodate relative vertical movement between the guide arrangement and the base, as the storage member and base are moved between the first and second positions. The opening is preferably formed in a horizontal wall associated with the base, and the engagement member may be in the form of an upstanding cylindrical member adapted for removable mounting to the extension member, and which is received within the opening.
Another aspect of the invention contemplates a system for removably mounting an article of furniture to a movable base. The article of furniture may be in the form of a storage member, which defines a lower end including a pair of spaced surfaces. A locking slot is associated with the base, and defines a laterally facing entrance. The locking slot is located between the pair of spaced surfaces of the storage member, and a locking member is releasably engageable within the locking slot. The locking member defines a pair of spaced engagement surfaces located one on either side of the locking slot, and each engagement surface is adapted to overlie one of the spaced surfaces of the storage member. The locking slot is configured such that movement of the locking member into the locking slot inwardly of the entrance is operable to move the engagement surfaces of the locking member into contact with the spaced surfaces of the storage member to maintain engagement of the storage member with the base. The pair of spaced surfaces of the storage member are preferably defined by a pair of spaced horizontal frame members forming a part of the structure of the storage member, and the base preferably includes an upper support surface for supporting the storage member thereabove. The pair of spaced horizontal fame members are located adjacent the upper support surface of the movable base. The base is preferably movable by means of at least of one set of laterally spaced wheels. Each wheel is rotatably mounted to wheel mounting structure interconnected with the upper support surface of the base, and located beneath one of the spaced horizontal frame members of the storage member. In this manner, the weight of the storage member is transferred directly through the wheel mounting structure to the wheels. The locking member is preferably in the form of an elongated rod defining a pair of spaced ends. Each end of the locking rod overlies one of the spaced horizontal frame members of the storage member. The locking slot is defined by a mounting member interconnected with the upper support surface of the base, and at least an upper portion of the laterally facing entrance of the locking slot is located vertically above the pair of spaced surfaces defined by the pair of spaced horizontal frame members of the storage member. The locking slot is configured such that movement of the elongated rod laterally into the locking slot moves the spaced ends of the elongated rod downwardly against the spaced surfaces defined by the pair of spaced horizontal frame members, so as to clamp the frame members, and thereby the storage member, to the base. The upper portion of the locking slot is preferably defined by a downwardly angled engagement surface which extends inwardly from the slot entrance, and the slot further includes a detent surface located inwardly of the downwardly angled engagement surface for engaging the elongated rod and retaining the elongated rod within the slot, in a position wherein the spaced ends of the elongated rod engage the spaced surfaces defined by the pair of spaced horizontal frame members of the storage member.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a storage assembly movable relative to a supporting surface between first and second positions includes a storage member having a base located toward its lower end, and a guide assembly for guiding movement of the storage member between the first and second positions. The base includes a movable supporting arrangement engaged with the supporting surface for supporting the storage member on the supporting surface. The guide assembly includes a mounting member adapted to be secured to the supporting surface, and a guide member secured to and extending from the mounting member and interconnected with the base. A retainer mechanism is operable to releasably maintain the storage member in at least the first position. The retainer mechanism is in the form of a catch member mounted to one of the base and the guide assembly, and a movable retainer member mounted to the other of the base and the guide assembly. The catch member includes an engagement surface with which the movable retainer member is engageable, to maintain the storage member in the first position. The retainer member is movable out of engagement with the engagement surface upon application of an axial force to the storage member tending to move the storage member from its first position toward its second position, to enable movement of the storage member to its second position. Return movement of the storage member toward its first position results in subsequent engagement of the retainer member with the engagement surface to releasably retain the storage member in its first position. The base includes a set of rotatable wheels for engagement with the supporting surface to provide movement of the storage member thereon between the first and second positions. The catch member includes a ramped surface extending from the engagement surface, and the movable retainer member is engageable with the ramped surface for guiding the movable retainer member into engagement with the engagement surface as the storage member is moved toward its first position. The movable retainer member is preferably mounted to a housing for movement between an outward position and an inward position, and a biasing element is interposed between the housing and the retainer member for biasing the retainer member toward its outward position. Movement of the storage member toward the first position causes engagement of the retainer member with the ramped surface, to move the retainer member toward its inward position against the force of the biasing element. Movement of the retainer member past the engagement surface, as the storage member is moved to its first position, results in movement of the retainer member toward its outward position under the influence of the biasing element, to engage the retainer member with the engagement surface. The catch member is preferably mounted to the mounting member of the guide assembly, and the movable retainer member and housing are preferably mounted to a lower wall defined by the base which overlies at least a portion of the mounting member when the storage member is in its first position. A resilient bumper is preferably interposed between the mounting member and the base for cushioning impact between the mounting member and the base when the storage member is moved to its first position.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the invention, a shim system is adapted for use in combination with an article of furniture and a support, such as a movable base, for adjusting the elevation of the article of furniture relative to the support. The shim system includes at least one upper shim member and at least one lower shim member mounted to the support. The upper shim member is mounted in a fixed position to the support and the lower shim member is movably mounted to and between the support and the upper shim member. A pair of spaced connectors extend between and interconnect the support with the upper shim member for fixing the upper shim member relative to the support. The lower shim member includes a movable mounting arrangement for providing movement of the lower shim member between an extended, shimming position and a retracted or withdrawn position. In the shimming position, the lower shim member is interposed between the article of furniture and the support for raising the elevation of the article of furniture relative to the support. In the withdrawn position, the lower shim member is withdrawn from between the article of furniture and the support to provide direct engagement therebetween. The lower shim member includes slot structure through which the pair of spaced connectors extend, to enable movement of the lower shim member relative to the support and relative to the upper shim member. The upper shim member includes a transverse slot and the lower shim member includes an opening in alignment therewith, such that the tip of a tool can be inserted through the transverse slot in the upper shim member into engagement with the opening in the lower shim member. Application of a transverse force to the tool enables the lower shim member to be moved laterally relative to the upper shim member, and the slot in the upper shim member accommodates transverse movement of the tip of the tool. In this manner, the lower shim member can be moved laterally outwardly relative to the upper shim member and the support while the connectors are in place and while maintaining the position of the upper shim member relative to the support. In a preferred form, the shim arrangement includes a pair of upper shim members and a pair of lower shim members, with each of the lower shim members being separately laterally movable relative to the support and the upper shim members for providing two different adjustments in the elevation of the article of furniture relative to the support. The upper shim members function to cooperate with a portion of the article of furniture to locate the article of furniture on the support.
The various aspects of the invention, as summarized above, can be incorporated individually or in various combinations into a movable storage assembly. In a preferred form, however, the various aspects are combined together to provide a floor-supported movable storage assembly which is simple in its components, construction and installation, and yet which provides highly satisfactory operation in movement of the storage member between its extended and retracted positions.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.